


（爵启）裂帛前传——背德之念(車)

by Coldheart004



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldheart004/pseuds/Coldheart004





	（爵启）裂帛前传——背德之念(車)

或许是那句话一语成谶，当家里只剩赵爵还有展启天的时候两人都觉得不对劲。

开着空调的客厅突然感到燥热，而空中竟然飘起了淡淡的墨香。

展启天放下手里的书晃了头试图保持清醒，可当他看到一旁赵爵的状况马上慌忙地站了起来。

少年痛苦的捂著肚子靠在沙发上，「展，展哥哥.....我痛.......」

「你，你分化......別担心，我去找白烨，你等等.......」展启天正要夺门而出却突然一阵腿软，他感觉下身开始分泌出腻人的液体。

不好，赵爵的信息素让他的发情期提前了。

让他吃惊的是，他万没想到赵爵会分化成ALPHA。

「疼，好疼！！白，白烨...........」

那声白烨让展启天的心感到一阵抽痛，他忍著身下的黏腻与不适的上前抱住吃痛的赵爵，「没事，很快就好了。」

ALPHA的分化一向比OMEGA的还要短，疼痛也不会持续的那么快。

展启天抱着赵爵轻声的安慰他，「快好了，就快好了。」

「疼，展哥哥.......」

赵爵像是小猫仔似的卷缩在展启天怀里，他们就保持这种姿势，直到赵爵分化完毕。

刚分化成ALPHA的赵爵从展起天的怀里醒来，他闻着OMEGA那诱人的梅香身体一阵臊动，他抬头一看便看到展启天忍著情动的脸。

展启天的脸泛著潮红，他抱着赵爵的身体如今热得像块烧热的炭，烧得连赵爵都开始发烫。

「展哥哥.......」赵爵伸出手想碰碰这位从小便照顾自己的哥哥的脸，却在碰到的那一霎那收起了手。

他竟对这位哥哥起了不堪的心思。

不，不行，他喜欢的是白烨，是那个从地狱亲手将他解救出来的天使。

赵爵从展启天怀里起身，他想躲到房间去，可看着这位哥哥难耐的模样他竟有些舍不得。

展启天看着赵爵那犹豫不绝的模样也晓得他的犹豫，无非是因为一人。

白烨。

情动的展启天并不想去思考那名字的主人，他那一项精明的脑海里已无理智可言，他望着眼前的赵爵心里的背德之念升起，他脑海里完全被一个念头给佔满。

他想被眼前的ALPHA占有，想被他狠狠地干，想被他标记，再替他生下孩子。

不管他人，他只想要眼前的ALPHA。

展启天松了松自己的领口并解下了几颗扣子，他瘫坐在地看着脸颊发热的赵爵，「小爵.........」

刚分化的ALPHA看着眼前的美景吞了口口水，从他的角度他能看到展启天那半解的衬衫里娇豔欲滴的红莓，「展，展哥.........」

展启天脱下自己的眼镜，一双好看的眼睛正透露著情慾，那张平时抿的紧的薄唇如今透著鲜红，「你.......」

霎那间赵爵脑海有什么东西炸了。

他上前咬住展启天的唇，青涩的少年咬得毫无章法，舌头不等展启天回应便钻了进去，他双手也没閒著的直接撕开了青年的衬衫，焦急地脱下那被撕成碎布的衣服后摸上OMEGA因发情期而肿胀的双乳。

「呜.......」展启天被动的接受焦急的ALPHA，他手托住赵爵的臀部就怕一个不小心少年从自己身上滑落，他放软了身子方便年轻的ALPHA对自己上下其手。

赵爵粗暴的拉开了展启天的皮带，一手伸进那湿透了的内裤开始撸起青年的分身，动作虽青涩却对展启天这种没开过荤的OMEGA加速了催情的作用。

「小爵你轻点.....」

「不......启天我忍不住了，我好难受.........」

赵爵终究还是刚分化完毕的ALPHA，慾火焚身却不知道该如何发洩，纵然开头他遵从ALPHA的本能想给身下的OMEGA带来高潮，但具体要怎么做他还是懵懂不知。

「你，你等等.........这边不舒服....」

展启天抱起不知所措的赵爵缓慢地走回房间，他轻轻的将少年放在床上并替他脱了衣服，「小爵，脚抬起来。」

展启天脱光两人身上的衣服后赵爵等不及的转身将年长的OMEGA压在身下，「启天.........」

「等，等等小爵......唔.........」

赵爵还没帮展启天扩张便猴急的挺入了OMEGA那温暖的甬道，疼得展启天痛呼了一声，虽然疼，不过幸好有他先前分泌出的蜜液方便了ALPHA的动作，不然对第一次的他们感觉都不会好。

「启天，启天........」

赵爵开始在展启天体内律动着，那横冲直撞的力道撞的展启天的头一直撞到床头，他只能一手挡在头和床头中间，一手扶住ALPHA就怕他掉下床。

「慢点........你慢点......啊......」

赵爵忽视了展启天的要求动身换个角度继续抽插，随着他的动作越来越快性器的角度也越来越深，在某次的撞击中ALPHA撞到了OMEGA敏感的点。

「等，啊！不.....」

听到OMEGA的惊呼赵爵顺从满足OMEGA的本能次次撞击那个点，撞的本来低声呻吟的展启天声音高亢了不少。

「我，我快不行了......呜......」

「再等等，我们一起.....」

随着赵爵最后用力的撞击两人一同抵达高潮，赵爵用力咬住展启天颈部的腺体注入自己的信息素，随后将自己的硕大顶入OMEGA的生殖腔卡住，他张开自己的结朝那温暖的子宫射出了精液。

初嚐禁果的双方都发出了满足的叹息，他们休息了一下便又翻身继续做爱，仿佛忘了时间，忘了身份，全世界只剩下了对方，非得将另一方揉入了骨髓，吃的连骨头都不剩。

他们的爱虽然还没开始，却因为身体的交欢与生理的标记，将原本无爱情交集的两人绑在一块，一方对感情懵懂无知，一方爱到无比卑微，看似不同的二人从今命运缠在一块，无法分开。

多么的讽刺。


End file.
